Conventional refuse collection vehicles are generally unsuitable for collecting, transporting and delivering recyclable materials. Conventional refuse collection vehicles typically contain a single compartment into which all of the collected waste materials are deposited and retained while being transported to a central waste disposal facility. When collecting and transporting recyclable materials, it is generally desirable to maintain different materials in separate compartments in view of the requirements of most recycling facilities that certain materials be segregated from others. For example, recycling facilities often permit the commingling of aluminum, glass and plastic recyclable materials, but require the segregation of paper and newsprint from the commingled aluminum, glass and plastic. In this regard, recycling facilities generally pay considerably less for paper and newsprint that has been commingled and contaminated with even a residual amount of aluminum, glass or plastic materials. Conversely, recycling facilities generally pay substantially more for paper and newsprint that is free from residual amounts of aluminum, glass and plastic.
Vehicles have been specifically designed for the collection, transporting and delivery of recyclable materials in which multiple compartments are each designed to contain a specific type of recyclable material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,430 discloses a recyclable material collection vehicle having multiple compartments for collecting and retaining different types of recyclable materials. FIG. 14 of the '430 patent shows a vehicle having an upper and a lower compartment for collecting and retaining two different types of recyclable materials. Each of the upper and lower compartments has a rear discharge door. In order to discharge the contents of the upper compartment, an upper rear discharge door is released and the vehicle body is raised via actuators. As the vehicle body is raised, the contents of the upper compartment are discharged through the door. Similarly, to discharge the contents of the lower compartment, the lower rear door is released and the vehicle body is raised.
In transporting and delivering recyclable materials, it has been found advantageous to place paper and newsprint in the lowermost portion of the container. Paper and newsprint are among the most dense of recyclable materials, and their placement in the lower compartment of the vehicle container promotes vehicle stability, especially when the vehicle makes turns.